


dear future you

by ThatOneFan



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Break Up Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Past Lives, Reincarnation, a lot of other characters are mentioned - Freeform, fuck meet cutes this is Messy(tm), there's a lot okay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFan/pseuds/ThatOneFan
Summary: "You !!"Riku's head turns so fast the room spins, and he things he vaguely hears something crack.  He's surprised when the voice isn't yelling at him, but at Kairi, who squeezes his hand as the boy gets closer, pointing at her."You stole my boyfriend !!"Riku's confused expression shifts into a glare, and when he speaks, he's nearly seething."Excuse me ??"Or, the story of the many lives of Riku Aragaki and Sora Fujisaki.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. the view from yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! so, this fic has been in the works since about the end of 2020, but i'm just now finishing up writing it because of....y'know, 2020 and life being Hard. anyways, this is really just an intro chapter, it rlly picks up in the next couple of chapters. it's essentially just a really drawn-out reincarnation au in a modern au bc i'm extra. i hope you enjoy this first chapter, hopefully the second will follow sooner rather than later !!

College, Riku thinks, is an interesting experience.

He's at that time in his life where people look at him and expect him to have his life together, to figure out what he wants, and how to achieve it after college. But all _Riku_ sees is a twenty-one year old junior art major chronically covered in charcoal and eraser smudges and paint stains trying his best to keep it together until he can get to graduate school. He thinks that's probably what everyone else sees, too, if the pitying glance from the barista as he orders an Americano with four extra shots of espresso is anything to go by. It's funny, he never drank coffee until he got to college, and now Riku feels like if something cut him, he'd bleed espresso. Thinking for a moment, he orders another drink, a vanilla latte with three shots of hazelnut. He can't stand the stuff, but his girlfriend likes it well enough, and he figured they could both use a boost right now.

As if on cue, the door to the coffeeshop is thrown open, and Riku gets about three seconds to brace himself before Kairi comes running up with a hug. She giggles as he stumbles just a bit, but it's endearing how _unabashed_ she is with her affection. She stands on her tip-toes, still not quite tall enough to reach him, and Riku leans down with a fond roll of his eyes for a brief kiss. He knows Kairi's about to order something for herself, but she's stopped when Riku's order is called, his usual and something for her, too. Taking a sip of it, she sighs happily, leaning against Riku's arm as she takes his hand, and he'd be proud of himself for remembering her coffee order if he hadn't been doing this for two years.

"Thanks, 'ku."

She squeezes his hand as they walk, and Riku just shakes his head.

"What kind of _boyfriend_ would I be if I couldn't remember your coffee order after this long ??"

Kairi only grins up at him, swinging their linked hands as they walk across campus. it's nice out, not quite cold, but not hot either, and he takes a drink of his own coffee as Kairi rambles on about her latest history class, which inevitably leads to her favorite subject and personal passion, the distant Keyblade Wars. Riku knew she was planning on doing her senior thesis on it next year, she'd decided as much in their freshman year. But he listens as they walk towards the library, more focused on the fact that Kairi's _struggling_ not to talk animatedly and throw her drink, and she doesn't want to let go of his hand, either. It's sweet, really, and Riku laughs before he realizes he'd been zoning out.

"What's so funny ??"

With mock indignation, Kairi nudges his shoulder with her own, and Riku leans down to kiss her with a smile. She's adorable, and a head shorter than him, and passionate about everything in her life. Gently, Riku brushes his nose against hers as he leans back with a hum before he speaks.

"You know, you _can_ let go of my hand if you want to."

Kairi rolls her eyes, seeming to say _'as if'_ and Riku only snorts fondly, nudging her shoulder with his own. It's moments like these, Kairi rambling about some new theory or artifact or _something_ or other, the way her eyes light up, that makes Riku remember why he loves her. Not that he'd forget, not ever, but it's nice to be reminded, even if she isn't aware she's doing it. Riku thinks he loves her all the more for it. He indulges her in listening, even if truth be told, not a lick of it makes any sense to him. But he likes hearing what she's passionate about, and she indulges him in what she calls his "art speak", where he rambles or vents about his latest projects.

When they make it to the library, with Kairi talking _loudly_ , the librarian at the front desk gives them a knowing look, to which Kairi gives a sheepish apology, and Riku only shakes his head. Kairi laughs softly, letting go of Riku's hand and looking up at him.

"Hey, 'ku, I gotta get some reference stuff from the third floor for this essay. I'll meet you back here when I'm done ??"

Riku nods, and Kairi raises onto her tip-toes to kiss his cheek before scampering off, leaving Riku in the lobby. With her tendency to get lost in her work, Riku figures he's got about an hour before he should really go find her and drag her home so Axel doesn't call the cops to look for them. Rolling his eyes, Riku shakes his head and goes to sit down at a table, pulling out his laptop to get some of his own work done. Digital wasn't his strong suit, but he _was_ forced into taking animation this semester, so he should focus on it. Sighing, he gets to work, looking through his most recent assignment details and getting started on.

It’s hard to focus, though, when he sees that his first assignment is an animated short, due in a month. He grimaces and reads further, relaxing as he sees that only his idea is supposed to be presented by next week. He can do that much at least, and sets about to sketching a rough draft, or at least _his_ version of a rough draft.

Turns out, _he's_ the one who's lost track of time now, and he _startles_ when Kairi's hands come up from behind him to cover his eyes. With a slight pout, he pulls her hands away, much to Kairi's amusement, and he saves what he was working on and closes his laptop, putting it back into his bag. He stretches as he stands, wincing when his back pops weirdly and curses himself for his bad posture. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he holds his hand out to Kairi, who takes it with a grin.

"Ready to head back ?? If we're here any longer, the librarian might have to _actually_ kick us out."

Kairi giggles slightly, leaning against his shoulder as they walk down the few stairs to the lobby, wishing the librarian a good afternoon. They're stopped shortly, however, by a very loud, very _unavoidable_ voice calling out to them.

"You !!"

Riku's head turns so fast the room spins. Before he can really register where the voice came from, a rather _angry_ brunette stomps over to them, face screwed up with almost exaggerated emotion. But it’s not directed towards _him_ , Riku notices after a moment, as the boy is pointing rather _angrily_ at Kairi. It’s drawn a few eyes, and Kairi shifts uncomfortably, squeezing Riku’s hand as she speaks quietly.

“Can I...help you with something ??”

If it were any other time, Riku would almost be _impressed_ by how sweet she is, but right now, he’s got work to do, his back hurts, and the caffeine from this afternoon is wearing off, so maybe he’s a little grumpy. And _maybe_ this annoying kid drawing attention to them with...whatever he’s doing, Riku’s not sure _what_ it is, is making that fact worse.

“You stole my boyfriend !!”


	2. the meeting loop

“You stole my boyfriend !!”

Riku’s confusion quickly morphs into _anger_ , jaw set and eyes _narrowed_ . Who exactly did this guy think he _was_ ?? Of all people, Kairi was the _last_ person who would steal anything from anyone. And on top of that, he wasn’t some kind of prize to be won !! His grip on his backpack strap tightens, and Kairi stays pressed close against him, eyes flickering between Riku and the stranger before them.

“Excuse me ??”

That gets the stranger’s attention, but all he does is turn his gaze on Riku now, and for a moment, Riku finds his anger fading when he’s hit with ocean blue eyes that he has to look down _quite_ a ways to really meet.

“And _you_ !! How could you throw away everything we had just like that ?!”

Riku’s brain seems to switch back to _bewildered_ rather than angry, and this guy looks like he’s going to cry, which makes him nervous. Riku doesn’t handle people crying very well, and he silently prays that this guy won’t. Thankfully, the guy keeps talking, but Riku just gets more and more confused.

“I gave you my _heart_ , and you throw me away like it’s nothing, and now you’re with _her_ ?! I can’t believe you !!”

Riku blinks, once, twice and _thrice_ for good measure. More people are looking now, a few are whispering amongst themselves, and Riku’s fairly certain he won’t be able to come back to the library for a while after this.

“Alright, no one _stole_ me from anyone, okay ?? I’m not some prize to be won, and _you_ certainly don’t get a say in it.”

The guy in front of them flinches back, and for a moment, Riku’s afraid he really has upset him. His expression softens as the stranger’s eyes fall and he seems to close in on himself, arms curled around himself. It’s almost enough to make Riku reach out, but he doesn’t. He’s supposed to be angry, damn it !!

But the guy speaks again, and the sound of tears in his voice drives a knife through Riku’s heart.

“You’re...You’re right. I’m sorry, I...I didn’t mean to cause a scene. I just...got so jealous, that you chose her instead. If you’re happy….I won’t get in the way of that.”

He flashes Riku such a _blinding_ smile, despite the way he sounds like he’s going to cry, and Riku really feels his heart break. Someone must’ve hurt this guy pretty bad from the sounds of it, and he chews at his lip nervously.

“Goodbye, Riku.”

Any other thought _vanishes_ from his mind the instant this guy says his name. He doesn’t have time to do anything about it before he turns on his heel and walks away, leaving him confused above all else. He can still hear people whispering about what just happened, about him, about that kid, and about Kairi. It makes anxiety flare in his chest, because before now he’d never even _met_ this kid !! How could he have dated him, or broken his heart, and _how_ did this kid know his name ??

Kairi tugs on his arm with a weak smile, and he turns his gaze towards her, glancing off towards the shelves before she speaks.

“C’mon, let’s get back. Axel said there’s food waiting.”

Nodding absently, he allows Kairi to pull him out of the library and begin heading towards home. They don’t say anything, the only sound the distant chatter from the buildings they pass and passing cars. Kairi squeezes his hand comfortingly as they walk, and Riku thinks before he says anything.

“Do you….know that kid ??”

Kairi makes a small sound, thinking for a moment before she shakes her head.

“No, I’ve never seen him before.”

Riku hums and nods in agreement. He’d remember meeting someone like that, because he’s _sure_ he’ll never forget this meeting. It wasn’t everyday a stranger accused your girlfriend of stealing you from him, after all. He shakes his head, trying to dismiss the thought with a huff, watching the ground as they make their way home. As they come up on their building, Kairi unlocks the door with the key and opens the door, and Riku toes off his boots quietly by the front door before setting his backpack on the couch.

“So, how was the library ??”

Roxas greets them without looking up from his computer, and Riku takes a seat at the end of the couch with a groan, hiding his face in his hands.

“Geez, were the books that bad ??”

Kairi laughs, taking the spot next to Riku and leaning against him, her arm coming around to rub his shoulder in a comforting motion.

“Not bad, just….eventful. I think someone mistook Riku for someone else and...got mad about something.”

Riku shoots her a glance out of the corner of her eye, and Kairi makes a dismissive gesture with her hand. He complies, not really wanting to relive the events of this afternoon. Axel pokes his head out of the kitchen with a grin, bringing out bowls of pasta for the four of them. Once he sits, he speaks, grinning.

“Think you must’ve met Sora, the theatre major. Xi says he’s a handful from time to time.”

Riku cocks an eyebrow in Axel’s direction. Xion, or Xi as she was so affectionately dubbed, was an English major, and a sweet little thing, if not _painfully_ shy. It didn’t make sense that she would know someone like _him_ , enough to talk about him like a _friend_ . His confused look makes Roxas and Axel grin, the blonde snickering through a mouthful of pasta. He swallows it before he speaks, a wicked grin on his face, the same look he _always_ gets when he knows something no one else in the room does.

“You didn’t know ?? Sora’s one of Xi’s roomies.”

Riku huffs, and Kairi laughs quietly next to him. He almost felt _bad_ for Xion for having to live with him, to deal with someone like _that_ all the time. Kairi leans on his shoulder, a contented hum leaving her, and Riku’s arm settles around her waist with a smile. For now, he didn’t want to let that kid ruin his day, and his shoulders relax with a shrug and a sigh.

“Whatever. At least it was just a one-off thing.”

Hopefully, 

* * *

“Riku, hey !!”

He all but cringes at the sound of that voice, far more chipper than the last time he’d heard it. He turns to see the brunette from yesterday waving at him with a bright grin. The idea is to ignore him, to pretend he can’t hear him, and if he were alone, Riku might have better luck. Instead, Kairi offers him a small wave, and he curses under his breath. He jogs up to the counter next to them with a bright smile, and Riku waits for him to say something, cause _another_ scene.

“You guys getting coffee?? I’ll pay.”

Riku feels his eyes go wide, he’s not expecting that from a real stranger. When the momentary shock wears off, Riku takes his wallet from his pocket with a shake of his head.

“N-No, it’s fine, I can-”

But before he can really protest, he’s gone ahead and ordered his own drink alongside theirs and paid. Riku’s _reeling_ mildly from the whiplash and Kairi laughs softly from beside him, squeezing his hand.

“It’s fine. I, uh...I owe you one after yesterday.”

He turns sheepish slightly, and it’s almost enough to make Riku feel bad about being angry, and about the _other_ things he thought. He offers a smile, and it’s enough to make the brunette light up, grinning as their drinks are made. Riku feels a bit awkward standing there, but he doesn’t have enough time to overthink it before a hand is held out in his direction.

“Sora Fujisaki, theatre major. Nice to actually meet you.”

Riku relaxes, and accepts Sora’s hand with a smile, surprisingly enough.

“Riku Aragaki, art major. And this is Kairi, my girlfriend.”

Once their drinks are done, they sit in silence for a moment. Kairi holds one of Riku’s hands under the table, running her thumb across his knuckles. The sound of a cup hitting the table is what makes Riku finally speak up, leaning against his free hand now.

“So….what exactly was all that about ?? In the library, I mean.”

Sora gives a nervous laugh, one hand resting on the back of his neck. Axel said he’d heard from Xion that he could be a handful. That’s not the surprising thing, Riku’s seen that to be true. Sora speaks after a moment, fiddling with the spoon in his mug as he does so.

“Weeeelll….I’m a theatre student, and I had to do an improv assignment for one of my classes and I figured, what better way to improvise than with a stranger ?? I didn’t think it’d be that big a deal, really.”

He seems so sincere, but Riku barks out a laugh, one that has Sora _staring_ without realizing it. His head is tilted back, and when he’s done, he grins, shaking his head.

_That’s just like you, Sora. You always act before you think._

Sora stares at him with a _confused_ expression, and Kairi’s just the same. Riku blinks a few times before it hits him that he’d said that out loud, as if he _knows_ Sora. He doesn’t, Riku’s sure of that much, he’d remember meeting someone like him. The awkward silence is only broken by Sora laughing, a bright smile on his face on his face and hands behind his head.

“Yeah, Xi and Namine say the same thing all the time. But, for what it’s worth, my professor thought my improv assignment was great, and you got free coffee, so _I’d_ say it all worked out.”

From beside him, Kairi laughs behind her cup, a hint of a smile pulling her lips up. Truthfully, as much as Riku wants to still be _mad_ at him, or even annoyed, he finds it’s nearly impossible. More than that, he’s hung up on the feeling that he’s met Sora before, he seems so _familiar_ . Easy conversation flows between them for a bit before Sora has to leave for class, and Kairi decides to take advantage of the quiet in the library today. Sora waves as he nearly dashes off, and Riku can’t help but watch until he’s out of sight, an oddly _fond_ smile on his face. It switches to a flavor of confusion when he looks back down to Kairi, who seemed to be watching all the same.

“Are you sure you’ve never met him before ??”

Kairi shoots him a questioning glance, head tilted to one side as they walk towards the library, thinking for a moment before she speaks.

“No, I’m pretty sure I’ve never met him. I wouldn’t forget if I had.”

Riku sighs, shaking the thought from his head. Of course they’ve never met, Kairi never forgot a face and Riku was _sure_ Sora wasn’t the kind of person who could easily be forgotten. He’s _sure_ not to forget him now, if their first meeting is anything to go off of.

Riku walks Kairi to the library and waves her off, walking towards the art building for his next class. Hopefully, throwing himself into his assignments for the rest of the semester would take his mind off of the ever-present, _nagging_ thought that Sora was hardly a new addition to his life.

 _Maybe in another_ _life_ , Riku thinks with a hum, opening up his laptop, _we were friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so here's the second chapter for you guys !! in the next chapters is where the story really picks up, which means longer chapters, but might also mean longer between chapters so i have time to make it the best i can !! if you liked it, leave a comment or a kudos, and thanks for reading !!


End file.
